As a technique related to a vehicle control device as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 7-117435A has been suggested. Specifically, in order to suppress a sprung behavior when the sprung behavior is produced, the attitude of the vehicle body is stabilized by controlling a damping force of a damping force variable shock absorber.
However, as a result of intensive study of the present inventors, it has been found that, even if the damping force is performed, the vehicle attitude would not be sufficiently stabilized depending on a stroke speed range.
The present invention has been made in view of the problem described above and aims to provide a vehicle control device that may stabilize the vehicle attitude or behavior irrespective of the stroke speed range.